The War Not Yet Won
by Gun Sniper Gundam UG
Summary: When Yami loses a duel with a pharoah he's happy. Then DMM he goes off when his master dies and Aniyu is left with noone. But this is a dream. This is present day time. The Blitz team congradulates Aniyu on winning the war. Then she sees someone she recog


It was a foggy night. Nothing could be seen for miles around. The Battalion that Aniyu was traveling in, unfortunately, had to stay here for the night. Their zoids were parked in a neat little circle of five.  
  
"Leader where shall we go now: A man with a muscular voice asked.  
  
"Im, not sure if we go across the valley then we have a bad chance of avoiding the enemy. But if we go over the mountain pass it will take us a week and we have all chances of avoiding the enemy. But if we do run into the enemy we need to make a plan.:Aniyu the leader of this battalion spoke very softly because she didn't get a wink of sleep since the war started.  
  
"So its decided we go through the valley no matter how many soldiers.: The nearest major to Aniyu yelled out but in a hushy tone.  
  
"Though I feel no need for endless slaughtering your right. First if surprise attacks us we shoot out. Ill sneak behind all of them with my liger and well talk them out one by one. Then you'll have enough time to sneak past them and start firing at them. But if we come upon a battalion that has no idea that we are then we start firing. So that's the plan. We move at the crack of dawn. I suggest you all get a good night sleep. Or it makes anybody feel better if they could sleep in their zoids: Aniyu said as she headed toward her zoid.  
  
Her zoid was one of a kind. It was like no other. It was called the doom liger. It was a reincarnation of the three most powerful types of ligers. The shield liger, the blade liger, and the liger zero. Nothing could surpass its awesome powers. It had golden claws that could rip through steel. Under its belly was a 3-barreled charged particle cannon. Over that was a protector so the charged particle cannons could not get damaged. On the side of its check and beside the cockpit it had 4 steel poles. This was so that in a tight situation it could release steam from the inner zoid. But the most effectible piece of weaponry was the boosters on its back. Even though it weighed down the zoid it was still a deadly thing to be reckoned with. Then there were 2 blades that stuck on each of the sides of the boosters. They could cut through anything. When it says anything it means anything. There also was two long horns like things on its head that could be used for close range combat. Clearly this was the ultimate combat machine. But the way that Aniyu looked at it was her friend. Like her only best friend. She would die for this zoid. She has piloted this zoid since she was two years old. Her best friend was called the Doom Liger.  
  
"So are you ready to go home Doom.:Aniyu spoke to her zoid.  
  
The Doom Liger roared loudly and then shut down for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~of Aniyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello pharaoh and how are you today?: Aniyu asked.  
  
Well Im fine:The pharaoh spoke softly.  
  
Well the first oder of business today is that angel duel match and you shall serve as my monster:The pharaoh spoke with sincerity in his eyes and in his mind.  
  
For you see Aniyu was the pharaohs loyal servant. She served him. But when she had time off she would go take her doom liger for a run.  
  
Down at the dueling arena.  
  
The pharaoh(which I hope you guys relize is Yami Yugi Geez you peoplez is soo weird.) was facing off with his opponent. It kinda looked like a duel monsters card. But instead it had a human for a playing card. He placed it on the field. Just then a person about Aniyu's age came onto the field. It looked like the dark magician but like a mini size but it still had the power. But then the opponent spoke up and said that if he shall happen to loose this match then he could have the Dark Magician Musician. Vice-Versa.  
  
"No matter what you lay down my Aniyu will defeat you and your monster:Yami spoke more like yelled at his opponent.  
  
But what Yami just said kind of made her blush but just then she did as Yami expected her to do. She 'fused' within the hologram projector. Then after a few moments of dagger glares exchanging from Yami and his opponent she came out on to the field. But this time she came out with angel wings and ice colored eyes. She came out of the pod of energy that surrounded her and she was ready for battle.  
  
"She is my defender for my title. She is better known as the Ice Queen but you may call her your worst nightmare. She will obliterate your dark magician musician.:Yami yelled and ordered for Aniyu the Ice Queen to attack.  
  
So Aniyu walked forward and started to swing the pendant she held in her head and it started to glow. Then it turned into an ax. The sharpest of the sort. So she swung it at the Dark Magician Musician but something happened. The dark magician musician caught her attack and drove it right in her. A sound of pain could be heard all through out the arena. Blood poured out of the stomach of the angel warrior.  
  
"Now you see Yami no one is as powerful as I am. Now how about you hand her over before she gets hurt even more you pathetic fool.!!:The opponents voice yelled darkly at the pharaoh.  
  
The pharaoh had tears in his eyes. He did wish to win but only if she didn't have to get hurt. For in his heart he loved her but he never showed it. All he did was ask her if she could do everything for him.  
  
Then the Dark Magician Musician raised his staff of darkness. Aniyu got up and turned to the pharaoh.  
  
"Now tell him what you have wanted to for so long. I will make him suffer and make him wish that he never did challenge me!!!:The opposite player yelled,:for my name is Pharaoh Seto from the distant lands.:He commanded over to Aniyu.  
  
Aniyu opened her eyes and looked at the pharaoh in pain. She managed to sputter out these words: "Pharaoh please do not hate me for.. For loosing .. its ...all... my...fault and before I died on the dueling ring I wanted to tell you...I love...You.: That was the last few words that Aniyu sputtered out before she fainted and dropped to the floor.  
  
The mighty Yami Pharaoh slammed down his hands on the dueling arena. This made Pharaoh Seto startled. But then he chuckled.  
  
"Now your Ice Queen is mine and My Dark Magician Musician has someone to care for. Ha Yami you pathetic weak minded little freak headed person. You didn't have total faith into her what so ever. That's the key of the game: P.Kiaba laughed at Yami and walked off with his girl. But for some reason he didn't feel as sorry as he thought he would. For some reason he was happy that she left.  
  
He didn't know why but he felt that way.  
  
Out side the palace.  
  
"P. Seto lets go we need to make it to your castle by noon. Or we might not make it past the sandstorm: He yelled over to a Pseto who was talking to Aniyu. He shared dagger glares at the driver of the horse-ridden carriage.  
  
"Sorry sir take as long as you want.: The driver looked nervously ahead.  
  
" Don't worry I will take good care of you and My dark Magician will take good care of you on our way there so that no dark bandits take you. See you at my castle.: P. Seto turned around as his dark magician got in the back with the ice queen.  
  
For a really strange reason she felt like she could trust the man who was beside her. So she started to condensate with him.  
  
"Hi who are you?: Aniyu questioned but she already knew who he was at least it was a conversation.  
  
"My regular name was Stallion but my master P. Seto named me Dark Magician Mucisian. I guess it suites me now. {he started chuclking then stopped and turned to look at the ice wueen that was next to him.} Hey this is like the first conversation I had with anybody except for orders by my master.: The Dark Magician spoke.  
  
It had been a few a months and Aniyu had been in a few duels and her dueling level had gone up. Now all of Cairo Egypt had feared the dynamic duel of the Dark Magician Musician and The Ice Queen. No one had dared look them in the eye. And over the months Aniyu had become more.. evil. She didn't show any kindness to any except The Dark Magician Musician. Then sadly some one had assassinated there owner. So the dark magician soon disappeared. So Aniyu looked all over the world for something to do. So she looked after lost travelers for a few years. Then the Doom Liger was found and she started to get with zoid battling and she ended up teaming with the guardian force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~( I bet yall forgot dat we were in a dream!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Aniyu woke up. She looked around and thought about her dream and looked up at the sky. She still traveled around the world trying to find the guy that she longed for. But with many trys to no prevail she almost gave up on him. But she remembered his face and his manly voice so she never gave up. Then the sun started to rise. She then made her zoid do a roar so loud that it could hurt a child but not a grown up.  
  
" Today we move out. Today we claim victory for the Light side. For the rights of every body who ever had a dream.: She yelled as encouragement for her men and women of her battalion.  
  
So her zoids battalion had moved out running. They crossed a thick forest and stopped for a break. Soon after that they continued and soon came across a steep valley. Sure enough Aniyu lead her men onward and soon slowed down to a walking pace with all the zoids. She looked around as she walked on and came upon a camp that had all the men that was left of the war. There zoids were far from here so she ordered half of her battalion to go destroy there zoids while the other half slaughtered and killed these zoidless people.  
  
She started her attack but her battalion stayed back until she allowed them to. She gave them the signal. They came in and destroyed half of the camp. Then all of a sudden some reinforcements came and asked only to fight there leader with Aniyu the one and only. So the battlefield was set up. She soon found out that her opponent was a guyzack. (if anyone knows how to spell that review please.) Then the battle began the judge landed. It gave its regular speech and allowed the fight to go on. So the guyzack went under ground not expecting that the doom liger could do the same. So they both went under ground and soon after the troops were at a suspense position. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Then the liger came out having a torn up guyzack between its horns and it standing up and roaring proudly.  
  
"We have won troops the war is over and we won!!!: Aniyu shouted with tears in her eyes.  
  
Her troops shouted happily and rushed over in there zoids. Aniyu got out of the cockpit of her liger. All of her troops got out and hugged her. They even gave her the hiccups of the fear of being run over. But that soon changed as she fell to the ground and cried out for joy. She got up and ran to her zoid and hugged it. She even kissed it. She was so happy that the war was over.  
  
After that she took all of the opposite sides troops to jail but soon released them after they joined the same side as Aniyu's. Then she started to travel over to the harbor where she would be transported over to the guardian force base. Mainly she liked to call it the Blitz's team base. (Just incase everyone notices this happens after the new century zero. But the blitz team is still the best team around.) She wanted so badly to see them again. It had been almost 2 years since she had seen them. Sure she had been able to talk to them on the phone. But hearing Is not the same as seeing. She finally would see her 'family'again. But first she had to go through the biggest party ever. She had called ahead and said that they could make it but they would be a little late. But she would see them. She saw herself fighting on the battlefield. But she did remember that they had a new surprise. She was wondering what that was but all she wanted to do was to get back to there family safely.  
  
She boarded the boat that could transport only one zoid at a time. All her troops said good bye to her and said that they would meet up again.  
  
While she was one the boat she got a call from the blitz team base. She could see there bright shiny faces.  
  
"Well hello doc did you here that we won!!: Aniyu quelled out because she was so excited to see her 'father'.  
  
" Yes I did hear that we won and it is all thanks to you. And oh you know that surprise I told you about. It says it knows you but im still not going to tell you what it is. Wells I only have thirdy more seconds so ill see you at the party. See ya: Doc said.  
  
"See ya doc cant wait: Aniyu hung up and so did the doc.  
  
Aniyu thought to herself: I wonder who 'it' is?: she just shrugged it off and went back to her bunk and went to sleep for the rest of the ride on the boat.  
  
A bell rang that was the signal that the boat docked and everybody had to get off. But they did this a different way. Everybody was waiting to greet the hero of the war. When Aniyu came out in her liger she heard a great shout that almost made the liger roar for fear. She made her liger roar with so much volume but it didn't hurt anyone's ears. The she parked her zoid and got out. A news crew crowded around her. But she just squeezed from there grip and looked around. Then she felt a little tug on her pants. She looked down only to see a little girl holding some roses. She picked up the little girl and took the roses. She then walked around with the girl trying to find her mother. Finally she found the girls mother and dropped her off.  
  
She started walking around and everybody wanted to talk to her. So she thought to herself that this might take up all the time until the blitz team came. So she chattd away. Then she heard the entire crowd shouting that the blitz had arrived. She shoved through the crowd and it was them. It was her 'family'. She ran over there and she hugged doc tightly. He returned the hug. As soon as she stopped hugging the doc she looked around and saw all of the blitz team. She saw leena and bit and Jamie and Brad and someone who was wearing purple. But she did not recognize this guy. She started at 'it'. Then the rest of the team looked to see what she was looking at. Then the doc spoke up.  
  
" This is the surprise I was telling you. Though not the only thing. There is a part two back at the base. DMM meet Aniyu.: Doc turned around the new guy.  
  
" Um. Hey: DMM Turned around. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Aniyu started wide-eyed. The one person she was looking for in the world was here right here in her own home. But she decided to play a few games with him.  
  
"Hey I don't believe we have met before: Aniyu shook his hand.  
  
DMM Just stood there in shock. The one that was his friend didn't even know who he was. Well that will have to change: DMM was thinking.  
  
Soon after the 'reunion' the blitz team headed out of the party and towards the base. Aniyu had a smile on her face. She had this all planed out. Her doom liger tapped into her thoughts. It roared and kicked but it soon got over its temper. They were at the base and parked there zoids. The next few days were going to be fun for Aniyu.  
  
A/N: Ok I was just going to tell you people that this is the yugioh/zoids crossover. And yes there will be a next chapter. But review or I won't continue. I need at least 10 review to continue. This took me about three hours and plenty of thought. Please review.  
  
Audi!!  
  
Oh and I don't own zoids or yugioh. 


End file.
